FOLLOW
by Gigids
Summary: Tapi jatuh cinta Tetsuya tak semulus jalan raya, Akashi memergoki dan menolaknya berkali-kali. Special Akashi's Birthday!


**FOLLOW**

Tetsuya belum pernah jatuh cinta, belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya terjerat asmara. Begitu banyak teman-temannya yang menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai tempat curhat, tapi tak satupun permasalahan yang membuat Tetsuya paham.

Hingga pertemuannya dengan kapten basket dikampusnya secara tidak sengaja, Tetsuya memulai karirnya dalam asmara. Ya, berdasarkan dari artikel dan buku-buku yang dibacanya, Tetsuya jatuh cinta. Dirinya resmi punya cinta pertama, dan parahnya adalah seorang pria.

Hari-hari kemudian, Tetsuya mengikuti Akashi, nama kapten basketnya, kemana-mana. Mulai dari kelasnya (yang ternyata satu jurusan dengannya), kantin, rumah, hingga kamar mandi, sampai Tetsuya paham kalau dirinya mesum luar biasa kalau nekat masuk ke kamar mandi yang sama hanya untuk melihat sang pujaan hati.

Tapi jatuh cinta Tetsuya tak semulus jalan aspal yang jelas halusnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Akashi memergokinya. Dan, seribu penolakan menghampiri Tetsuya.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story milik Gigi

Main cast :

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Warn :

T+

Yaoi aka Shounen Ai

AKAKURO

Fluff, Romance

OOC

Typo

…

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Ti-tidak." Sungguh, Tetsuya yakin kalau suaranya ingin lantang, tapi malah berakhir gagap.

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

Mati, Tetsuya bahkan tak sadar kalau sudah masuk ke ruang pribadi para kapten yang memang punya hak istimewa di kampus ini.

"Er, hanya lewat,"

"Tak ada orang yang kurang kerjaan lewat kemari."

"Ma-maaf, aku ada kelas."

Bohong, tapi Tetsuya sudah habis akal untuk melarikan diri. Dan, setelahnya dirinya resmi menjadi _stalker_ Akashi meski ditolak berkali-kali.

…

Suasana taman memang mempesona saat sore tiba. Dan, Tetsuya juga tak mau melewatkannya. Dengan membawa buku yang tadi dipinjamnya, Tetsuya duduk di salah satu bangkunya, sambil menikmati pemandangan dimana beberapa mahasiswa masih tinggal untuk bercengkerama.

Sudah 4 bulan ini, dirinya resmi berteman dengan Akashi. Oke, lebih tepatnya Tetsuya yang merecoki kesana kemari, mirip anak ayam yang baru menetas beberapa hari.

Jangan salahkan Tetsuya, salahkan pesona Akashi yang tak mampu ditolak siapa saja.

Kadang-kadang, Tetsuya ingin menertawakan diri, ya, semenyedihkan ini. Akashi sudah menolaknya, tapi tetap saja, dirinya masih tetap bertahan, seolah masih berharap. Berharap Akashi bisa menerimanya. Bukan pacar, Tetsuya tak mau bermimpi setinggi itu, tapi hanya teman. Ya, hanya teman. Meski pada akhirnya Tetsuya akan tetap kesakitan.

Hela nafas, Tetsuya menghela lagi. Kalau bicara lelah, tentu saja lelah kalau mengejar tanpa di _notice_ , tapi entah mengapa, satu sisi dirinya masih tak mau menyerah.

Tangan lentik itu membuka tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas undangan. Round Dance, pesta dansa pasangan untuk fakultasnya.

"Pasangan ya?" Tetsuya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa, sekarang dirinya berpikir tentang Akashi. Ah, mimpi.

Ucapan temannya menggema, bagaimana Tetsuya harus berhenti. Berhenti mengejar Akashi.

Satu tekad tercipta, ya, kalau tak bisa, mungkin ini saatnya. Entah, dirinya akan menangis, atau berakhir dengan manis.

Mengajak Akashi penjadi pasangannya di Round Dance nanti.

Tentu saja, Tetsuya berharap berakhir manis, tapi kalau harus menangis, setidaknya dirinya sudah berjuang sejauh ini, dan kalau Akashi menolak, mungkin Tetsuya baru digariskan untuk jatuh cinta, bukan menikmatinya.

…

Hati berdetak tak karuan. Ini pertaruhan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat Tetsuya gemetaran.

"Di Round Dance nanti, ma-maukah Akashi- _kun_ menjadi pasanganku?" Tetsuya menunduk, tak mau berharap lebih. Penolakan berkali-kali menjadi pelajaran yang dia tanamkan pada diri sendiri.

"Aku menolak."

Ditolak? Lagi?

"Eh? Akashi- _kun_ tak perlu mejawabnya sekarang, aku bisa-"

"Sekarang atau nanti, jawabanku tetap sama, Aku menolak."

Benar-benar tolakan lagi. Tetsuya menunduk, rasanya malu, dan entahlah, Tetsuya tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu."

Tetsuya berbalik, punggungnya turun merunduk lesu lalu berlari secepat mungkin, meninggalkan banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya. Dirinya memang laki-laki, tapi penolakan ini menyakitkan hati.

Setelah penolakan itu, Tetsuya memilih menghindar dari Akashi. Mencoba menghindar dari apapun yang berkaitan dengan sang pujaan hati. Memilih pergi, memilih melupakan Akashi, meskipun jelas gagal dan malah dirinya terbebani.

Ya Tuhan, Tetsuya juga tak berharap jatuh cinta pada laki-laki. Dirinya tak berharap sama sekali, tapi penolakan-penolakan Akashi, sungguh melukai. Baik hati, maupun harga diri.

…

Pesta itu meriah. Semarak dengan suara-suara yang kadang sumbang memecah. Teriakan, obrolan dan beberapa tertawaan, terekam membelah udara yang semakin sesak saja. Riuh dan gemuruh, seiring bersama, semakin terasa dalam suasana pesta.

Akashi menengok, mengawasi melihat kanan kiri. Satu persatu dilihatnya dengan seksama, mencari satu nama yang 3 hari ditolaknya dan setelah itu menghindar dari dirinya. Katakanlah dirinya termasuk tidak jujur akan perasaannya, tapi harga diri yang membuatnya selalu jauh dari maksud hati.

Mata heterokromnya mengobservasi lagi, meneliti. Hingga satu warna biru, tertangkap dalam beberapa jangkah kaki.

Biru, bergandengan dengan hitam.

Tetsuya dengan Nijimura, orang yang pernah mendeklarasikan diri menyukai Tetsuya. orang yang pernah menantangnya.

Panas. Kesal dan marah.

Apalagi dengan genggaman tangan yang berubah pelukan dipinggang. Apalagi dengan tangan Nijimura yang akan merubahnya menjadi dekapan. Apalagi dengan friksi badan yang mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan.

Peduli setan dengan harga dirinya yang tingginya diatas gapaian, dirinya tak terima. Dan, tak menunggu lama, Akashi menyeret Tetsuya, tak peduli teriakan dari Nijimura yang protes saat teman prom-nya dibawa lari entah kemana.

"Kenapa kau pergi dengannya?" Tanya Akashi _to_ _the_ _point_ saat sudah sampai di halaman belakang yang memang sepi dari keramaian.

"Eh, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Tetsuya."

Aku tak tenang melihatmu dengannya.

"Aku tak bisa masuk kalau sendirian,"

Rasanya Akashi ingin menepuk jidat, lupa kalau pesta ini adalah pesta pasangan.

"Tapi kenapa harus dia?"

Kenapa bukan aku?

"Akashi- _kun_ sudah pergi dengan yang lain." Suara Tetsuya memelan, "Dan Akashi- _kun_ sudah menolakku juga."

Akashi tahu, itu salahnya. Salahkan harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi untuk digapai orang biasa, hingga akhirnya sekarang, malah dia yang tersiksa saat melihat Tetsuya pergi bersama Nijimura. Orang yang jelas-jelas punya rasa dengan bocah biru yang kini bersamanya.

"Ikut aku." Akashi menarik tangan Tetsuya sembarangan, membawanya entah kemana.

"Akashi- _kun_ ,"

"…" Akashi diam, menghiraukan panggilan.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," Tetsuya memberontak hingga genggaman terlepas, "Sakit."

Akashi berbalik, menjumpai lengan Tetsuya yang memerah akibat dari pegangannya yang terlalu kuat. Rasa bersalah menghantamnya, tapi akalnya sudah buta saat melihat Tetsuya yang biasa mengejarnya, tengah berada dalam genggaman Nijimura.

"Maaf."

"…" Tak ada jawaban. Tetsuya memilih diam.

"Tetsuya-"

"Akashi- _kun_ , kenapa?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa menariku?"

"Jadi kau lebih senang bersama Nijimura?" Akashi mendadak tak suka dengan pertanyaan Tetsuya, "Pergi sana."

Diluar dugaan, Tetsuya tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Akashi memalingkan muka, "Ah, ternyata aku terlalu berharap. Aku pikir, Akashi-kun ingin bersamaku. Tapi ternyata salah." Laki-laki biru itu menatap Akashi dengan ekspresi yang terlihat terluka, "Tak bisa ya."

Akashi menelan ludah, tak sanggup menjawab.

"Maaf, kalau mengganggu. _Jaa_ , Akashi- _san_." Ujar Tetsuya sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terdiam.

Apa-apaan panggilan yang seolah asing itu? Apa-apaan nada yang seolah perpisahan itu? Enak saja, tiba-tiba masuk dalam hidupnya dan tiba-tiba menghilang seenak jidatnya? Akashi tidak terima.

Grep. Baru langkah kelima, dan Tetsuya sudah berada dalam sebuah dekapan tangan.

"Jangan bodoh. Idiot, jangan menghilang begitu saja."

"Heh?"

"Tanggung jawab, idiot."

"Maksud-"

"Kau datang dihidupku tanpa aku undang, dan sekarang main pergi tanpa ada pertanggungjawaban?"

"Tanggung jawab?"

"Cintaku, sayang. Kau sudah membuatnya semakin besar."

Tetsuya tersentak, kemudian berputar memandang wajah tampan yang menghiasi mimpinya setiap malam.

"Panggil namaku,"

"Akashi- _kun_ ,"

"Idiot."

"Aku tidak bodoh,"

"Kau bodoh, idiot, tolol."

Belum sempat Tetsuya bicara, membalas ucapan Akashi yang semakin seenak jidatnya, bibir Tetsuya sudah terbungkam sempurna. Sebuah sapuan lembut dan basah menggoda. Akashi menciumnya, tepat pada bibirnya, ciuman pertamanya.

"Se-Sei- _kun_ ," Kesadarannya hampir hilang saat tubuhnya tenggelam dalam buaian, namun entah mengapa nama itu terlintas dalam benaknya.

Akashi tersenyum, lembut dan mempesona. Senyum yang memang Tetsuya impikan kehadirannya, yang Tetsuya harapkan akan diberikan padanya.

"Kau, sekarang jadi kekasihku, selamanya milikku." Akashi menangkup wajah Tetsuya, menyatukan kening mereka, "Kau yang memulainya, dan jangan pernah bermimpi bisa lepas dariku begitu saja, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk, dengan setitik air mata yang lolos dari kelopaknya, sedang Akashi masih memandangnya, hingga kemudian mengecup kedua matanya yang basah dan kening pucat miliknya dengan mesra.

END.

Author's note :

Yeaay, selamat ulang tahun buat Akashi-sama! Semoga langgeng sama Tetsuya :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca ff sejam ketik saya!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
